


Raid

by tajador



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Mutilation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora doesn’t want his hunt to end so quickly, not when his prey held no fear in his eyes, only anger and an urge to fight rather than flee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raid

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate ending to episode 47 in which serena stayed with her cute gf for too long so shun has no one to protect his tragic ass... rip

Even exhausted and injured from their previous confrontation, Shun still wasn’t an easy prey to take down, the strength of his will making up for his fragile body. The tenacity he shows while cornered even now allowed him to survive until he became one of the sole survivors of his dimension, and Sora finds himself just as fascinated as he is angered by it.

The Academia soldier knows that his mission could end here by simply tweaking a few options on his Duel Disk, sealing the Xyz remnant away with the rest of his dimension’s inhabitants. But Sora doesn’t want his hunt to end so quickly, not after the shame he suffered by Shun’s hands, not when his prey held no fear in his eyes, only anger and an urge to fight rather than flee.

Sora lunges towards the older boy, a growl in his throat as he tackles him to the ground, but not before Shun drags him down as well. They wrestle on the ground until he pushes Sora over, fingers dangerously close to his eyes, using the remaining strength in his thin arms to press down, a cornered bird attempting to claw out the hunter’s eyes.

A quick jab of Sora’s knee into Shun’s previously injured stomach is enough to make him flinch, the soldier taking advantage of that brief moment to shove Shun aside before straddling his small waist. He doesn’t hesitate to rip the red scarf off of his neck, quickly grabbing the hands that were desperately trying to hit him and tying them together to neutralize Shun further. The taller boy continues struggling underneath Sora, shouting incomprehensibly as he always does, the hostility in his eyes so satisfying to stare at.

Sora can feel himself cracking a smile as he slides his fingers over the previously covered area of Shun’s body, the pale neck covered in scars, prominent adam’s apple throbbing and muscles straining while Shun grimaces and screams in protest. Sora tightens his grip around the Xyz remnant’s neck, thumbs pushing down on his windpipe in hopes of making him shut up.

His shouts become gags and coughs, legs kicking violently as he tries to shake Sora off, the younger boy breaking into an uncontrollable laughter while watching Shun’s eyes grow wide and drool spilling out the corner of his mouth. The Academia soldier thinks about how easy it would be to twist Shun’s neck right here, to watch his eyes bulge out as all emotion leaves them, to hear his bones snapping before he grows silent forever. 

But Sora knows that wouldn’t satisfy him. He wasn’t a simple cat who could proudly bring his prey’s corpse to his home’s doorstep. He wasn’t a hunter who would avoid making his target suffer either. He was a predator, one who wanted to hurt Shun for humiliating him, who wanted to put fear in his eyes, who wanted to hear him scream as he ripped him open.

Sora presses his fingers on each side of Shun’s neck, pushing down until the flow of blood is slowed enough for the taller boy’s head to grow light, his burning stare becoming unfocused, his trashing around slowing down. He smiles in satisfaction as he lets the thin neck go, Shun reduced to a coughing and shaking mess under him.

His eyes are half-lidded as they stare at Sora, who doesn’t wait long before unbuckling Shun’s belt and pulling down his zipper, ripping open his large coat. Sora lifts the light fabric of his undershirt, smiling at all the scars it reveals, Shun’s malnourished body blemished by fire, rope, blades, glass and whatever else he fell victim to during his war against Sora’s people.

Sora continues undressing the frail body, taking pleasure in observing all of its injuries, old and new. He runs one of his hands along Shun’s inner thighs, not paying any mind to the angry growling and insults it earns him, reaching into his uniform’s pocket to pull out a pair of scissors. He looks right into Shun’s eyes as the Xyz user raises an eyebrow, probably confused as to why Sora was carrying such a convenient tool reminiscent of his monsters.

The Academia soldier doesn’t waste a second to explain, sliding one of the sharp blades across Shun’s inner thigh, smiling as a string of blood forms on the pale skin. The older boy’s breathing grows unsteady as he watches Sora play with his leg, skin splitting open easily as red smudges all over it. Sora grabs a handful of flesh before slipping his scissors around, forcing the blades down while listening to Shun scream, feeling skin, nerves and vessels burst apart.

Sora tugs at the slice of flesh he had somehow managed to cut off, fondling it in his hand, laughing at its texture and the blood sliding down his wrist until it stains his sleeves. He can barely hear Shun’s ragged breathing and scornful insults as he brings the piece of flesh to his mouth, breathing in the coppery smell of blood before slipping the raw meat between his lips, staring right into Shun’s eyes as he tastes him on his tongue.

The texture is rough under his teeth and the taste of blood overwhelms any other flavor, but the real feast was Shun’s gaping yet silent mouth, eyes staring in disbelief as Sora swallows a part of him. Red stains the Fusion user’s teeth as he grins, excitement pooling in his stomach from watching his prey’s reaction.

Sora leans down between Shun’s legs, nuzzling the gaping wound on his thigh before sliding his tongue across each cut, slowly lapping up the beads of blood that had formed over them. He can feel the taller boy shiver underneath his touch, chuckling at the strained groan he lets out when Sora bites down on the edge of the larger wound. He forces his teeth down harder, and it’s his turn to shiver as he feels Shun’s skin breaking open under his own strength, thrilled by all the injuries he could inflict on his prey.

A few rough pulls and another part of Shun breaks away from his body, Sora’s eyes rolling back in pleasure as he chews on the raw meat, Shun’s screams seasoning his meal. Sora presses his hands down on the injured thighs again, both preventing Shun from moving his legs, and feeling the flow of blood under his fingers. He wants to keep eating the remnant, but his attention moves towards his torso, sharp intakes of breath making it move in an enticing way, Shun’s gauntness making Sora feel like he could clearly see his organs under the damaged skin.

Sora can barely stop himself from ripping Shun’s stomach open and tasting his insides, preferring to keep his prey alive for just a little while longer. He moves his mouth to Shun’s side instead, teeth grazing his protruding hip bone before biting down. Sora sucks on the injury there, the coppery taste of blood almost as familiar as the sweetness of his candies by now. He lets go of the injured skin only to continue biting upwards, his teeth digging into Shun’s torso forcefully, the sounds of pleasure at the back of his throat harmonizing with the older boy’s wailing.

It’s Shun’s turn to bare his teeth as Sora makes his way up to his neck, growling defensively despite how helpless he was under the combination of Sora’s weight, heavy blood loss and lightheadedness. Sora grins while staring at Shun, his chin covered in blood, his breath so foul it makes Shun cough. The soldier laughs, convinced he could now see a hint of emotion other than anger in Shun’s eyes now.

Sora grabs his jaw, lifting it upwards so that his neck is further exposed before leaning down close. He licks the scarred skin, feeling each injury under his tongue, pressing against the frantic pulse of Shun’s jugular vein. He could rip open his neck right now if he wanted, watch his blood gush out until there’s no life left in him and enjoy the rest of his meal in silence.

But he won’t. Sora moves his mouth down to the base of Shun’s neck instead, nibbling along before biting down harshly again, the lack of warning making his prey yelp in pain. Sora digs his teeth in deep, moaning as the taste of blood fills his mouth again, tugging and pulling at the flesh while Shun screams, swears and insults making Sora laugh against skin.

He gives one last harsh pull and flesh rips off of Shun’s shoulder, the sound of ripping nerves and vessels making Sora shudder in pleasure. He lifts himself up, his face hovering right above Shun’s own as he slowly chews on his flesh, staring right into his eyes while blood drips out of his mouth and onto his prey’s face.

Shun makes a gagging noise and tries to push Sora off before turning his head around, breaking eye contact for the first time. The older boy throws up, his stomach spreading all over his coat’s collar and chin, coughing and grimacing while shutting his eyes tight. Sora bursts out laughing, amused by the Xyz remnant’s pitiful reaction, almost endeared by how pathetic he looked. He runs his thumb along Shun’s chin, smudging both blood and puke, snickering at his irritated expression.

Sora surprises himself by thinking that he wants to keep going like this for a long time still, finding way too much pleasure in the taste of Shun’s flesh and amusement in his reactions. He wipes his mouth on his sleeve and unties Shun’s hands before standing up and walking away, leaving him with the promise of finishing him off at a later time. 

**Author's Note:**

> it probably would've been more appropriate and IC for sora to just finish him tf off but i couldnt bring myself to do that to shun........... my boy...
> 
> thank you for reading my first ygo fic!! it was so much fun to write omg i'm hoping to write more in the future........


End file.
